Purple Ringed Eyes
by Wolverine 2.0
Summary: What a life to live on the road with no one but a demon fox to keep you company, just a normal day for our friendly wandering sage. Rinnegan Naruto. Missing Nin Naruto. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: a new mindset

His body was broken and his mind was torn, blood dropped from his chest brought from the hand of one whom he had called his brother.

The village that he loved, the place that he would do anything for. All he had ever wanted was the love and respect that was taken from him.

Sasuke has everything he had ever wanted, the love of the people, the respect of their peers and yet he threw it all away for what? Power.

Perhaps it wasn't worth it, perhaps the emptiness in his heart would never be filled by that which he had so much desired for. Perhaps the smiles of the villagers was indeed an empty gesture and their kind word a hollow necessity, he wouldn't know.

Perhaps instead of living for the sake of others who had no love for him he should start living for himself. He was alone in the world, he always had been so why would anything he did change that fact.

He turned on his side and stared at the now calm waters of the broken valley. He saw something looking back at him that made him smile.

He had committed now, no turning back and no regrets.

His entire life so far had been a farce, a mask of personality and emotion built to hide his anguish and loneliness. Now though when he had no need for such a charade his true being could come to light.

Inside the deep recesses of the boys mind the blonde haired blue eyed child appeared as broken and battered as he was in the real world.

Surrounded by dark waters and stone walls, in front of him stood the tall cage that housed his greatest curse and unlikely gift.

He felt the kyuubi's gaze drift towards him like a spotlight on a stage, yet he just remained there sitting down with his blonde spikes covering his eyes.

The great beast looked inquisitive, where there was once a boy who would scream to the heavens and stand against mountains there now be a sad and defeated child that looked like a old man on his deathbed.

" **Why are you here boy?"** The beast asked

Said boy lifted his gazed slightly to look upon the great beast, his eyes still hidden from view yet from seeing his expression the Fox grew more curious as to what caused his change. He looked pale as if the blood was drawn from his face and the fresh wound on his chest i still bleed.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked ignoring the foxes own question.

The Kyuubi again looked puzzled and decided to indulge the broken child **"I have lived since the dawn of the Shinobi era, I have lived for almost a Millenia"**

And in that Millenia the beast could not think of any time that he had made an extended conversation with anyone other than his siblings.

"How many people have you known in that time?"

" **I have known many humans in my time, many greater then you yet all die just the same"** perhaps reminding the boy of his mortality would spark a reaction.

"Did you know the Rikudō Sennin?" Now that was a question the beast was not expecting.

Walking up to the bars so his entire frame could be seen the Kyuubi looked down his muzzle at the boy.

" **Why have you come here boy, who are you to ask anything of me?!"** It's great booming voice did nothing to the child's composure.

"I just thought you could use some company, and I was curious, you said you've been around since the beginning of the Shinobi era so maybe you knew the first Shinobi?"

" **He was not a Shinobi! Do not compare him to those squabbling monkeys, you would not compare to the ground he walked upon!"**

"So you did know him." The boy said, a small smile growing on his face.

The Kyuubi growled heavily, this boy was really getting on his nerves.

" **Listen boy, I may be locked behind this cage but if you keep this up I will tear you limb from limb."** Any lesser person would wet themselves at a threat from the nine tailed fox, yet he was no ordinary person.

"I'm leaving the village…" the boy said "... and seeing as I'm leaving everything and everyone I know behind I may as well get to know the one living thing that I can't escape" he smiled again, that same smile.

" **We are not meant to get along boy!"** It's deep booming voice shook the mindscape " **I'm locked up in this god forsaken seal and you just so happen to be the bearer of that seal, one day I will escape and no amount of worthless talk will stop me from killing you!"** flaring it's tails for good measure the beast tried it's best to look as intimidating as possible, if only to wipe away that smirk which reminded so much him of a certain man.

"Still though I'm curious, how did you know the Rikudō Sennin?" The way this boys voice remained calm was quite annoying, perhaps if his curiously was satisfied then the blonde would leave the beast alone.

" **He was my father"** there he said it, now go away and get along with whatever it was you petty humans did.

"Wow…" Naruto said quietly "...I guess it's not really a coincidence, although who could have guessed it" his face turned back down to the dark waters of his own mind.

The room went silent as the Kyuubi felt a change in the boy, as if a small candle had been lit. Although his slotted eyes saw a broken and beaten up little boy with ripped clothes and bloody hair the aura he gave off reminded him once again of a certain man. The feeling was uncanny with that charming smile of his and the calm voice.

"I've never really believed in fate, but perhaps something's do happen on purpose…" he looked up and instead of those deep blue eyes there stood the purple ringed eyes of a man long since passed "...if you don't mind I'd like to hear about your father, I think I could learn a lot from him"

The great nine tailed fox was frozen in shock, where was the loud mouth knucklehead, who was this boy before him. Those eyes, that smile, that feeling, what the fuck was happening.

Naruto's smile grew wider, he could feel the confusion and disbelief inside the Bijuu. This was understandable but perhaps well overdue. He himself had his own questions that needed answering and if the fox was in shock he'd have to wait. Oh well.

' _I guess I could make my way out of the valley before someone turns up, there's gonna be search parties for sure but the village is undermanned so it won't be too hard to slip out of the country'_

And with that Naruto left his mind to allow for the dumbfounded fox to come to its own terms. He'f come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after until he got the answers he wanted.

He had all the time in the world as long as the world thought he was dead.

* * *

5 years later

A young man with blonde hair and a white robe could be seen walking down a small dirt trail in the middle of the forest, in his hand was a small wooden pipe that he was currently smoking and in his mind an intense conversation was taking place.

' _And I'm telling you there is no way the boiling mountain frog could beat the grand wizard, it just doesn't make sense!"_

' _ **The fact that you even asking proves that you don't understand plotlines'**_

' _But he's the grand wizard, THE grand wizard, what's the frog gonna do, poke him in the eye with his tounge?'_

' _ **You need to look at it from another perspective, the wizard has never lost a fight so imagine how great it would be if he lost to a frog?'**_

' _I guess your right, we'll just have to wait till the next film then'_

The same blond man who just so happened to be discussing mentally with a twenty story nine tailed fox that was sealed inside of his navel and about a childrens movie series of all things.

' _This is the last stop before the land of grass, big payday too, i hear there's a few village nearby that being harassed'_

' _ **Perhaps they will be grateful?'**_

' _Perhaps the will'_ a perverted smile adorned his face.

' _ **Deviant'**_

His smile only grew, he was young and every young man had needs.

Making his way down the dirt path the man came across a half hazardly made campsite, complete with all sorts of tents and swags and even a bomb fire to finish it off.

He spotted the group of Mercenaries and bandits he was tasked with eliminating crowding around a pile of loot sorting and sharing as only their kind did.

' _What do you think Kurama? Quick and easy or should I make them suffer?'_

' _ **Make the hairless monkeys suffer!'**_

He could only roll his eyes and the antics of his partner. Oh well, it had been a while since he had completed a contract in a hands on approach.

One can say that a bandits life is an honest one, not honest in their actions but honest for the fact that live as naturally human and simple as possible.

They take what the want, kill whoever stands in their way and enjoy life to the fullest with all the lust and carnage the have. While their victims are none the better who can say that the bandit lifestyle is complicated.

As such after a recent raid on a nearby settlement, a bloodless one as the group had long ago gotten rid of any resistance among the townsfolk, the thirty something men had begun to celebrate and divide their spoils around the bomb fire as the sun began to set.

To the poor souls dancing and drinking, life could not be any better… if only they knew.

* * *

"AAAAAAAH-*bang*"

"What the fu-*slice"

"What the hell is-*crash*"

Desperate cries and the sounds of battle echoed through the trees as one by one the men of the group fell to the ground either in prices or in pain.

Upturned earth and blazes of fire dotted the campsite along with the blood of the fallen sprayed across the ground.

A man holding his katana with long braided black hair rushed out of the largest tent in the camp, inside a women wearing nothing but torn clothes and chains around her extremities poked her head out.

The site they came across was terrifying with the women frozen in shock and the man growing stiff. The blood, bodies, boulders and ashes surrounded the warrior as he looked in every direction for whatever had caused this.

"I thought samurai were meant to be honourable warriors who lived above the vices of the common man, now what is honourable about holding a poor women against her will and having her without her consent" the blonde said aloud as he appeared before the man, pipe in hand with his coat billowing in the subtle breeze.

The man in turn struck with his sword, sending a wave of chakra at the calm intruder.

The whiskered teen in turn puffed on his pipe whilst going through a few quick one handed seals **"Doton: Bedrock barrier!"** a thick wall of hardened earth grew from the ground between them, intercepting the attack with not even a scratch to show for it.

The swordsman rushed forward, anger evident on his features, jumping the wall and swinging his sword to split the white clothed man in two, only too meet empty air.

"Again I thought samurai fight honourable and aren't meant to attack an opponent who doesn't their weapon drawn" the blonde said again this time standing in front of the swordsmans tent with the bound women staring at his back in shock.

"I am no samurai boy, now who the hell are you?What the hell did you do to my men?"

"Oh so you the leader then, Gensui I presume, rogue samurai from the land of iron. One such as you should know what I did, I wiped them out. As for who I am, none of your business." With a smile that drew the ire of his opponent the blonde raised his hand

" **Bansho Ten'in"** with those words the samurai was pulled off the ground and threw the earthen wall towards the blonde, his bones blacking from the impact and his body only stopping as his throat landed in his opponents outstretched hand with a sickening thud.

Gensui tried to pry the mans grip off his throat, if only to loosen it enough to breath yet he felt himself grow weaker with every second as if his energy was being sapped out of his body.

Blood dripped from his lips as his arms fell beside him. His legs lost strength with the only thing holding up being the enemies grip. His throat convulsed in a mixed effort to breathe air into his lungs and cough the blood out of his windpipe.

As darkness took him the lone samurai looked into the eyes of his killer and saw the bright purple orbs and ripple pattern of legend, his last thought before his mind faded was just a single word.

' _Rinnegan'_

Holding his pipe in his mouth the blonde victor held his right hand over the man's head before raising it. What looked like an ethereal ghost rose out of his victims body before being absorbed into the hand that held it.

He closed his eyes as an entire lifetime fluttered through his mind, he had always hated this part but it served him well for now he knew that he had killed the right man.

Dropping the dead man's corpse the blonde turned to the stunned girl hiding behind the drapes of the tent, without pause he strode inside to where she knelt and touched the girls chains with his a finger before the metal split in two with a flicker of energy.

"Go now, your free, go home or wherever just don't stay around here" the girl only nodded, her wide eyes never leaving his purple orbs. Despite her evident shock and fear, or perhaps for reason why, the now free women bolted out of the camp heading someplace he knew not where nor did he really care.

Making his way out the victor of the short confrontation puffed on his pipe again before going through a few one handed seals

"W-Wait!" He pause, looking over his shoulder to the women he just freed.

"W-Who a-are you" her voice was weak, she had been through a lot the poor thing.

He gave a warm smile showing long canines that gave him a wild look.

"Just your friendly neighbourhood wandering sage" and with that he turned back, breathing a stream of flames that burned the bloody scene to ashes.

' _ **Seriously, that line again'**_ the voice of one Kurama no Kyuubi sounded inside the blondes mind.

' _Oh come on it's a great line, she will never forget it and it will only spread my fame across the land'_

' _ **You really are such a show off… Uzumaki Naruto'**_ the beast said witha beastly grin.

And with that one Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, bearer of the Rinnegan and the famous wandering sage left the scene a field of ashes and one shocked yet relieved young women as he made his way east for the night.

He had collect his pay before getting a drink, being awesome was hard work you know.

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission

The concept of human nature is one that has illuded the minds of mortal men since time immemorial, the idea that we do indeed have a purpose seems universal yet what that purpose is has never been agreed too.

Learned scholars may preach about a divine purpose for each soul to carry out as their part in a grand plan concocted by the heavens. Wise monks believe that we simply exist to spread kindness and virtue to one another therefore spread positivity through each generation. The more scientific minded say that like all living organisms are lives are harsh in order to ensure that when we pass on our genes only the strongest and greatest do so necessitating a stronger and greater generation.

Yet no what matter the purpose of life may be why then do we humans give so much sentiment to the dead. How can a slab of stone engraved with marks and words hold any account to the lives and deeds of those since passed. How can some pretty flowers and one sided conversations give any ease or pleasure to people who have long since left the living.

We humans are indeed odd when you think about it.

The Konoha cemetery was a quiet place with many people coming and going day by day to pay respects to their loved ones.

On this particular day one could find a young women wearing a sleeveless red dress with white trimmings and a white circular design and had the standard black shinobi sandals. She had bright pink hair and held a large bouquet of flowers as she walked past the graves of Konoha's fallen.

The woman's name was Sakura Haruno, a medic nin of Konoha and the apprentice of Tsunade the Godaime Hokage.

Walking through the assortment of names the pinkeye came across the stone slab that for some subjective reason meant so much to her.

And it read Naruto Uzumaki

Unlike others there was no body found beneath the stone plaque as they never found one. Only blood stained clothes and a dead end trail have the clue to her teammates fate

She knelt in front of the stone and placed her bouquet on the grass.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said quietly. She paused for a moment as she gazed at his name.

"I've been promoted again to head of the village hospital, Tsunade-sama said it was time…. Kakashi-sensei not long returned from his mission to the land of water, he's still the same as always" she said with a smile. "Other than that nothing's changed"

"Tsunade-sama still keeps your picture on her desk… she really misses you, I heard her talking to herself yesterday saying that you should be doing all the paperwork and not her." She chuckled to herself as she twisted her legs and sat down in the grass.

"I miss you too, I wish you were here with us as everyone grows up. Inos been dating a few guys but never settles to long, Choji and Kiba have been going out trying to get girls, well Kiba does Choji just goes for food, at least they seem real happy…" she picked up a blade of grass and fiddled with it, thinking of what else she could tell him.

"Everyone's growing and maturing, I just wish you were here" she lowered her head, her hair shadowing her face.

"No word of Sasuke… at least no yet… I still keep thinking of what I would do if I saw him again, I want him to come back but..." She placed her hand on the stone

"You know as kids I was such a little brat, I wish I had the sense to see how hard life was for you, or notice how everyone glared at you… how did you cope with it… living so lonely, I wish I could've been there for you like you were for me... even if you were in a Henge." Her voice was noticeably quieter and a stray tear fell from her eye, she thought she was done crying over this.

Images flashed in her mid as she remembered their time in team 7, she remembered when they took their true genin test and how Naruto was tied upside down to a post, she remembered when they fought Zabuza and Haku and how afraid she was, she remembered the time when her and her teammates tried all day to see what was underneath Kakashi's mask and she remembered all the times the blonde had asked her out only for her to blatantly refuse and hit him over the head.

"I wish it didn't take you both leaving and never coming back for me to realise how important you were to me…" the words were caught in her throat as tears fought to burst from her eyes.

"I wish I could tell you how much you still mean to me, how much I miss you… and…. I wish I could tell you …that I love…" her voice failed her as she began to sob to herself, guilt and sorrow getting the best of her.

Moments past as the pink haired teen struggled to contain her emotions. When she had regained her composure Sakura wished the former comrade goodbye and began to walk home.

Despite how things had turned out she was thankful for what she had, she was lucky that none of her friends had died as well, maybe the gods had taken pity or an author didn't know how to write a story without his favourite characters.

She was at least thankful for the memories no matter how painful there are now, it at least gave her an important lesson that tomorrow isn't certain and that you must take everyday for what it is.

Who could have known that team 7 would become so fucked up, and who could know what was to come in the near future.

* * *

" **Chidori!"**

"Aaaaah!"

" **Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

"No please I give up! NOOO-*slash*"

"I beg of you plea-*slash*"

The arena was carnage, bodies strewn across the arena bearing stab marks, burn and the weblike singes of eclectic wounds

"You think you can take me on boy?" A bearded giant wearing black overalls asked.

His opponent, a black haired teen wearing the open white shirt, black pants and purple rope bent of his master, simply stared him down with the red eyes of his clan.

" **Chidori Eiso"**

And with that the tall man fell, blood leaking from the wound to his heart.

Applause could be heard from high above in the patio overlooking the arena floor. Snake eyes looked on in arrogant joy as the teen sheathed his Chokuto.

"Ahh Sasuke-kun, my my how you have grown, none of my underlings can hold a feather to your might." The voice dripped with a grotesque undertone as it sounded from the creatures snake like teeth.

"Orochimaru, I'm bored of fighting your failed subjects, give me a challenge" the black haired Uchiha demanded, his voice was calm yet assertive, arrogant yet almost civil.

"Mmmm all in good time, meanwhile keep up the good work, I'll have something for you to do soon just keep training" and with that the snake man walked out of the arena, only limping when out of sight from the eyes he so coveted.

' _Soon my dear Sasuke-kun, I'll have those precious eyes of yours, just be ready for when it happens, I haven't trained you these years for no reason kukukuku'_ the foul thoughts of a foul man whom had shed his humanity long ago.

* * *

In the village of Konohagakure, on the top floor of a tall red tower in the Hokage's office do we find a women with brown eyes, blonde hair and a purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. She wore her signature green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, kake) written on the back. This women was Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin and the Fifth Hokage.

Tsunade was currently doing what she did almost everyday, something she hated, something she tried everything to avoid and yet something she still couldn't hide from. Paperwork.

Everything from mission statements to public accounts to personal records and bank cheques, everything of importance required the assent of the Hokage and while this kept Tsunade in control of her village it also kept her constantly signing away at im seemingly infinite documents.

Upon her desk among the many scrolls, files and stacks of papers were four framed photographs of the people she had deemed the most important people in her life. One was of her brother, Nawaki, a young boy who died in the second shinobi war far too young. Next to it was a photo of Dan, her lover, a man in his twenties who also died in the same war as her brother right in front of Tsunade as she tried to save him.

Then there was a photo of Jiraiya, her teammate and best friend, he was still alive and continued to serve the village yet rarely set foot inside, being a spy master required much travel and so the hermit was hard to track down.

The last photograph, placed in the centre of her desk, was of a young blond boy with whisker marks, the same boy who had changed her life and her entire view of the world. Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade breathed a large sigh as she took a break from the multiplying paperwork and stared at the pictures of her loved ones. It was perhaps the only thing she could do to take her mind off the affairs of the village and to relax a bit, besides drinking of course.

As her gaze found it's way to the picture of Naruto Tsunade a mind wandered to the war, to the search for the blond Jinchuuriki… or at least his remains. She had beaten herself countless times for sending her on that mission yet she knew that he would have gone anyway

As Ill thoughts passed her mind Tsunade turned her chair around to face the village.

The bustle of a city yet the worth of a family, that was something her grandfather had told her. As no matter how far apart the walls may grow the village hidden in the leave shall always be as it has always been, a family.

Yet she knew more then anyone the cost to protect that family.

A knock on the door brought Tsunade out of her thoughts as she turned her chair back. "Enter" she spoke with a firm voice, slipping into her Hokage mode.

A tall man with white spiky hair and a red coat walked inside, his high wooden sandals knocking on the timber floor.

"Wow you actually used the door this time" Tsunade said in honest amusement

"Well Shizune saw me and made me bring these in" the man replied, drawing her attention to the large stack of papers he was carrying.

Tsunade face could be called the physical definition of depression, a true representation of the everpresent anguish and sorrow that her life carried.

Placing the stack on the desk the man chuckled to himself illiciting a foul glare from his lifelong friend.

"Oh now don't blame me for all this" he said raising his hands in defence.

"Well if you haven't got anything worthwhile to say then get out I have...a lot more… work to to" she eyed the many documents in front of her almost wishing the to just do themselves.

"Come now hime cheer up, it's not everyday the gallant Jiraiya comes home" he made a mock pose as if announcing a great event, if it could be called that anyway.

"What do you want Jiraiya" if looks could kill he would be six feet under.

"How about a drink first" if looks could grant wishes he'd be in the clouds surrounded by naked blonde hokages.

* * *

Some time later

"Kempai!" The two Sannin said in unison as they each downed a saucer of sake.

Then as they had done many times before, they each poured another saucer and handed it to each other as was the custom.

"Aaah now what brings you back?" Tsunade said after drinking the warm liquid quickly

"Wow straight to the point hime, never been one for subtly I see" she simply rolled her eyes

Chuckling a bit Jiraiyas face grew serious as did Tsunades, the bartender noticing the change in atmosphere left the two seasoned Shinobi to tend to other customers.

"No word on Orochimaru, no one has heard or seen him for a year, my guess is that he's buckled down to make the change and it looks as though the last Uchiha is in the firing line"

"Not surprised, he wouldn't want anything to spoil his precious body" the women's voice was low and serious, oh how she resented not being able to kill the snake for his sins.

"Sunas back on its feet, the young kazekages proven himself quite capable, their Daimyo has even begun issue more and more mission as of late"

"About time, the case has been desperate since the crush but at least they've proven trustworthy allies" even though they helped in the effort to kill her predecessor none could fault the sand for none could anticipate the true cunning of Orochimaru not the lengths he would go to achieve his goals.

"Akatsuki's made their move" suddenly Tsunade was at a loss for words, not out of shock but simply the fact of the gravity of his words.

"The two tails has gone missing and jumps kicked a big stink, the whole country is on alert and the eight tails has gone into hiding"

"It's been a while since they've made any progress to, although why this long?"

"I don't know…" he said running his hand threw his hair "... although the could be anticipating the kyuubi's reappearance"

Tsunade looked sadly at her friend, that area of conversation was spoken lightly near the man and for good reason, the last person to speak of Naruto was nearly eaten by a toad.

Tsunade could only imagine Jiraiyas anguish, he had outlived all his pupils and could do nothing to save them. He had twice tried to pass down his skills and secrets and twice had it only ended in heartache for the fifty something year old sage.

Jiraiya had planned to take Naruto around the world, to give him a life away from the village and be there for the boy when he could. He had already skipped out on his reponsability and he had wish to make up for it. He never got the chance.

When naruto's name faded from the toad summoning contract it had cemented in everyone's mind that he had left the mortal realm. It had also cemented in Jiraiyas mind that anyone he had passed the contract into ended up dying. A studentless teacher, a lonely master.

She held her hand on his shoulder in sympathy and they each shared a quiet moment before giving a quiet toast to the blonde knucklehead who had meant so much to each of them.

"One last thing…" Jiraiya said as Tsunade emptied the bottle "...a noble from the Daimyos court sent word, he wants some wondering monk for hire to be brought to justice, apparently the monk appeared in town to preach, the lord welcome him into his home and ended up sleeping with the lords daughter and stealing from the lord coughers."

Tsunade couldn't help but giggle slightly "some monk he was" she said laughing.

Jiraiya couldn't help but smile as well "according to the lord and his household he isn't dangerous but the amount he stole warrants a high grade mission and a full team."

"Mmmm… I guess I can send Kakashi, his name alone should show we actually give a crap about the nobles purse..." the sarcasm was none to descreet "... I'll send Sakura as well, she's been itching for action and this kind of mission is a good break for her, Inazuka Kiba seems a good enough tracker and Hyuuga Hinata seems is a great scout".

"Just make sure that the boy keeps in line around the nobility, the client is a notorious snob"

Tsunade nodded in agreement as the two left the bar and headed their separate ways. Tsunade to her office and Jiraiya to the hot springs both of which were their respective work places.

* * *

All the while a young man sneezed before being blessed by a beautiful young girl.

Blue eyes opened as the light of the mid morning sun shined on his bear sun tanned skin, on his chiseled chest a feminine figure lay on his chest with her womenhood pressed against him, he smiled.

Yesterday was indeed a good day, he had an easy contract, completed it an a day, got payed an exorbitant amount plus the generous offerings by the nearby villages he had saved and to top it all off he stumbled across a beautiful barmaid whom was the most _generous_ host he had ever met.

Yes he was happy and now was time to get the hell outta here.

Silently he substituted himself with a pillow which his lover simply ignored as she turned over. In a well rehearsed manner Naruto gathered his long black pants and longer white coat before exiting the cheap hotel room he had no intention of paying for.

A quick sprint here, body flicker there and now he was out of the village and into the trees.

Relaxing his posture and releasing his henge blue eyes made way to purple, whisker marks returned and his blonde hair fell down to his lower back. The best part of being on the road was not having to cover up his identity 24/7.

' _ **Forgetting something?'**_ A familiar voice said

' _Oh yeah whoops'_ mental rubbing his head Naruto half his has together before holding his right hand beside himself.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu"** he said before a puff of smoke appeared and a small bird appeared

Touching the animals head for a moment the creatures eyes appeared the same as his own for a fraction of a second before the small flyer ascended into the sky heading north.

In the world of missing non everyone had their own way of contacting potential clients, and every so often those clients became so impressed that word would spread and eventually regular customers came about. The best thing for Naruto is that he never had to meet any of them in person, unless they double crossed him of course although they never lived to tell the tale.

Yes the life of a wandering sage was indeed free, he could do whatever he wanted and as shown by this morning's events whoever he wanted.

Bringing out his pipe from inside his coat Naruto clicked his fingers and lit the leaves with a small spark. Heading south to the land of grass he noted that the next contract would probably bring him quite close to the border of the land of fire. He shook it off, he had done plenty of jobs inside of the country to negate his worry yet he still felt a little uneasy.

If only he knew, if only.

Chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Here they come

From fighting world wars to protecting world class whores, returning lost kittens to wiping out enemy towns. One Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, the man who copied a thousand jutsu, had done it all.

Being a student of the Yondaime Hokage and the son of the white fang, the silver haired scarecrow lookalike was destined for greatness from childhood.

He graduated the acedmy at 5, progressing through the ranks at an impressive rate to become a Jounin at 13 and an Anbu black op. Few Shinobi could compare to his career achievements.

Yet the man, despite his reknowned fame and experience as a high class Shinobi, was followed everyday by the guilt and sorrow of his past mistakes. He had lost his best friend, Obito Uchiha who died to save his life, he lost his other teammate by his own hand, sacrificing herself for the safety of the village. His teacher who gave his life to seal a Bijuu and two of his students, one who died because the other went rogue.

That one especially hurt, because it was his signature technique that took the life of his blonde pupil, his masters son no less.

The last few years had been quiet for him, solo missions and quiet evenings becoming the norm, he had no intention of teaching any new students. The failure of team 7 having shown his incapability as a teacher and as a role model.

At least Sakura turned out right, the pinkete who was currently tree jumping beside him followed by her peers behind them.

This mission was the first in five years that he had been put with Sakura and he found the tension suffocating. Teacher and former student having no words to say as even he could admit that her current level of strength was nothing of his doing.

Hinata and Kiba hung back with Akamaru in tow, conversing with each other as teammates should. He felt sorry for the Hyuuga, since naruto's apparent death the girl had become incredibly conceited and quiet, with only her team being able to bring her out of her short lived depression. Any fool could see that disputed Kibas bachelor attitude as of late that the young man had strong feelings to the pale eyes kunoichi and any fool could see that her heart was else wear, underneath the calm waters of valley of the end.

"We'll stop up ahead for the night, tomorrow morning we will meet the client" he said breaking the silence of the group. The other Shinobi nodded in unison.

* * *

Naruto walked at a slow pace through the backwoods of grass country, another contract done and dusted. Just a simple go getter as he put it. Finding some blacksmiths treasured toolkit stolen by some runaway apprentice.

The kind of thing that warranted a Shinobi yet due to the economics of the town, a mission not worth the price of the official Ninja of the land.

Stopping in his tracks the blonde held a one handed seal as a slab of earth rose from the ground as a makeshift seat for the man. Puffing on his pipe purple eye looked above as a small bird decended onto his outstretched hand.

' _ **Let me guess, a snatch and grab contract'**_

' _Mmmm I think a stab satb and runaway contract, haven't had one of those in a while'_

He touched the creatures head as its eyes reflected his own, the voice of a client reaching his mind as the bird recent memories became his own.

' _Wow seems I'm a wanted criminal, why would a noble want me dead?'_

' _ **You did screw his daughter when you took his gold'**_

' _Oh right now I remember, guess everything comes back around'_

Dismissing the small bird that had served its purpose the blondes turned east.

It seems that a regular client had grown sick of his liege lords policies and now wished him dead, seeing as the same lord wished Naruto dead the blonde was chosen so as to kill two birds with one stone. How convenient.

The nawing in the back of his mind came again. As the tall grass and thinly grown trees began to make way for the high forest and thick greenery of the land of fire. It had been some months since he had received work in his home country. He had no worries though, no Konoha Ninja has ever crossed his path so he was fairly certain he would be fine.

Fairly certain.

* * *

The feudal system of the elemental nations had existed since the dawn of time, or so as was said. Each independent nation had its own feudal lord that governed the land by proxy of the regional nobility that kept the peace and enforced the law. Each noble family held a prominent role in their respective region, with many myths and legends surrounding their heritage so as to justify their place in society.

One common symptom of their place in the pyramid, on that is universal among all high class civilians was the arrogance and perceived invulnerability.

"I demand you bring that wreched feind to me, I want him alive so I may execute him myself" oh how Kakashi hated theses kinds of mission, nobles always made things harder.

"As you command lord Jeshu-sama" Kakashi responded with a low bow, his team following suit.

"The man stole my property and my daughters purity, for that I shall have him hung, drawn and quartered like the animal he is" the mans white powdered face do nothing to shade the red tint his features took. The girl next to him, his daughter as it looked, looked at her feet and blushed.

' _Poor girl'_ Kakashi thought

Stepping forward Sakura took the spotlight "lord Jenshu-sama, how long ago did this monk leave your village, it may help us track him down"

"Stupid woman, I have already done that for you. Bring in the traitor!" Sakura fist clenched for a second, boy did Kakashi hope she hadn't developed Tsunade's renowned temper as well.

Two doors open revealing two samurai holding a chained man covered in bloody wound and thick scars. The guards had to drag him almost, the mans legs to weak to hold him.

"This is the man who sent word to the whelp in regards to my vault, apparently someone he grew jealous and defiantly hired the scum to steal my gold. Fortunately this traitor has sent word to the monk to kill me so I expect you four to prevent that from occurring."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at this, no monk would be hired to steal, obviously he was a Shinobi posing as a monk or a holy man with some serious sin. Either way Kakashi needed more information.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga, the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, former heiress of her clan had never been one for emotions. A quiet girl from childhood many had deemed the girl too timid and gentle for Shinobi life. When her sister defeated her because she would not harm the younger girl, Hinata has nearly been cast out of her clan. When her heart had broken with the death of Naruto she had nearly fell into despair.

Her friends and peers had helped her since but even still her social ability was wreck by her chronic anxiety and habit of fainting when tension presented herself.

Nevertheless due to the fact she came from a noble family Kakashi-Sensei had seen to it that she talked with the lord's daughter in regards to their target.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" He voice was soft and gentle, anyone could see that the poor girl was conflicted. Many fathers would wish to kill any boy who slept with their daughters yet when your father was a noble lord, shit tended to hit the fan.

"Ummm I don't know" the brown haired girl replied toying with her gold laced red kimono. The poor child was obviously with holding information.

"The towns people told us that he was blonde and that he wore a white coat, was there any other distinguishable markings, like a tattoo or a scar" Hinata hated this, it took real effort to keep her voice from trembling or stuttering.

The girl beside her sitting on the bed simply looked down at her hands as if in thought. As if remembering something she looked Hinata in the eyes as if to speak but her bright red cheeks and wide eyes showed that whatever came to mind was not spoken in polite conversation.

Hinata blushes as well, the awkwardness and embarrassment getting the better of her as she left the noble women's room.

Why couldn't Sakura do this, she was always so confident and sure of herself.

The four Konoha Shinobi gathered together in kakashi's room, a map of the lords villa and the surrounding town placed on a table with undiscerning markings written all over it.

"Well seeing as his excellency has done the tricky part for us, all we have to do is subdue the target and allow his lordship to deal justice."

Kiba was the first to speak up with Akamaru currently standing by his master "That guy is as stuck up as a turkey on thanksgiving, let's just get this done so we don't have to listen to his stupid voice any more" Kakashi couldn't help but agree.

"His lordship as given us twenty of his person guards to help us, seeing as the target is unlikely to know that Shinobi are involved then our best bet is to remain low and only show up when the target does, right Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura said trying to get back on track.

"Good idea Sakura, from what I can tell this wandering holy man is more then he puts on, my guess is that he's a rogue Shinobi for hire posing as a monk in order to prevent suspicion, a few of the townspeople have given us a description and it all seems the same. Short blond hair, a long white robe and smokes a wooden pipe." Looking over the map the one eyed Jounin held a hand to his chin.

"I-If he is a Shinobi then the g-guards won't do much, we will have to stay close to the client just in case" Hinata spoke quietly, smiling as the others in the room nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then, everyone stay close to the client but stay out of the spotlight, if you see anyone that fits the description wait until he gets close so he can't escape, dismissed"

"Hai"

"Hai

"Hai"

"Woof"

And with that they returned to their separate rooms.

* * *

3 days later

On the outskirts of the town Naruto could see the whole settlement with a birds eye view, concentrating chakra to his eyes the blonde vision changed from seeing the natural colours if the world to many shades of grey.

Spots of blue moved about as the villagers went about their business, yet along the walls and in the lords palace greater shades showed the higher level people that surrounded his target.

Naruto frowned at this, he counted around twenty to twenty five guards throughout the village. He had no intention of a drawn out battle, just a silent kill to complete his task.

It seemed the noble lord had hired the help of some strong Shinobi, their chakras shining greater then the petty samurai that guarded the town. This made things difficult.

Holding his hands in the tiger seal his appearance morphed into that of an old man, complete with a walking can and rugged worn out robes.

Hobbling his way to the main entrance his anxiety reached its peak, he had done this many times before so why was he so nervous?

He shrugged it off, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Kurama snoring in the back of his mind took away the doubt he had. Just another job and another pay day.

Perhaps after this contract he'd go away for a while, hide out and lay low for a holiday.

Being a feudal ruler meant many things, having few rights yet many privileges, few choices and many obligations. One such obligation was having an audience with your subjects in order to hear the appeals of the citizenry and accept the gift of the people whom you governed over.

A massive security risk but a necessary custom to keep the peace.

Kakashi and his squad were hidden among the rafters looking over their charge as his servants did their jobs hearing the people and accepting gifts. High on his throne Kakashi frowned at how the lord looked down his nose at the small folk. The man was an asshole through and through yet he paid for protection.

An old man approached the the front and whispered something to the attended, the servants features went blank as he stepped aside for the old man to talk to his liege directly. Kakashis body tended as the client stood up and shouted something before he was pulled by some undress force into the old mans outstretched hand.

Lightning covered the joints hand as he jumped from the rafters. Turns out the monk was a Shinobi and one quite good at disguises.

Despite never having talent for Genjutsu Naruto had no trouble getting the attendant to move aside. Approach throne at a slow pace he gave a small smile to the man he was meant to kill.

"And what gives you the right to approach me peasant, speak quickly or I'll have you thrown out" by god was this man a true asshole. Oh well he'd fix that soon enough.

"I just wished to say to you my lord…" he allowed his true eyes to show, the man jumping up in surprise "... that your daughter was the best fuck I've had in a while"

The man shouted some incoherent chatter before Naruto pulled him in with a quick **Banshou Ten'in**.

The man couldn't even put up a fight as his very soul was sucked out of his lifeless corpse.

Naruto was forced to drop the body in order to dodge a lightning blade aimed for his head as well as jump to dodge a duo of spinning claws and fangs.

Standing amongst the shocked crowd of onlookers Naruto now purple ringed eyes widened in shock at the two Shinobi before him as well as the two kunoichi flanking him.

' _you have got to be fucking kidding me'_ of all the twice damned Shinobi of all people it had to be this lot who got hired to protect that snob of a man.

His heart was racing now and it took great effort to maintain his disguise in his surprises state.

His senses flair as in the corner of his periphery a pink blur dashed towards him, easily avoiding the slow downward strike Naruto was again shocked to see the ground he had stood on break and shatter from the impact.

If it was any other group of people he would have dropped the disguise and taken them all out. He couldn't take the risk though, not with Konoha.

In a blur of speed the old man made for the doors to the courtroom, Hinata was able to intercept him though and even land a gentle fist strike to the chest. Kakashi has thought it was all over at that point only for the old man's appearance to waver for a second before backhanding the blue haired girl knocking her out.

He ordered Sakura to tend to Hinata before he and Kiba made to pursue their target. The weave through the panicked crowd that had gathered outside as kakashi lifted his headband and used his Sharingan to follow the old man's trail.

He was definitely under a disguise if the thick layer of chakra was anything to go by as well as the chakra he was using to enhance his speed. As the old man made his way into the towns main road the silver haired Jounin flew through hand seals

" **Doton: Earth style wall!"**

Walls of earthen brick decorated with bulldog sculptures rose from the ground on three sides to block the man's escape through the town gates. Kiba and Akamaru launched into another **Fang over Fang** only for the man to fly threw his own one handed seals.

" **Doton: bedrock barrier"** the voice that spoke betrayed the outward appearance of an elderly man, and the fact that the inuzuka and Ninken bounced of the dark grey wall and into unconsciousness betrayed the visage of a feeble senior citizen.

Kakashi locked his mixed eyes with the brown ones of his target. His team had been incapacitated and only a drawn out battle would result in capture of the target, that is if kakashi could take him.

He had knocked out Hinata with one hit, produced an earth technique he had never seen before, dodged his own **Raikiri** easily and all the while held up a transformation.

"I should feel complimented that the famed kakashi of the Sharingan would be assigned to take me out, a shame you were hired to protect a man as foul as the late lord of this town" kakashi frowned at this, his uncannily calm voice pointing out the mission failure.

"A shame your team weren't worth more then the headbands they wear" Kakashi's Sharingan struggled to keep up with the mans fast hand seals.

" **Katon: Unholy Flame"**

Blue flames spread out across the limited ground, climbing up both the his own and kakashi's earthen walls, the flames raced towards kakashi who was forced to jump back into the road.

Blue flames then turned to red as the burned with such intensity that kakashi had to sheiks his eyes from the sight. Another technique he had never seen before.

A moment passed as the flames subsided leaving ashen earth. He was gone.

Kakashi kicked himself, he had let the man in an older disguise leave the scene of the crime with only a failed mission and dead client.

The political implications went unsaid. Tsunade was going to kill him for this.

' _That was a close one'_

' _ **Really, you think?'**_

' _Oh how nice of you to show up now'_

' _ **Piss off I was sleeping, you're the one that went in head first without properly sniffing out any real threat, I told you before any contract in the land of fire means Konoha is just an hour away'**_

' _Why thank you Kurama for stating the obvious, besides they didn't see me, not like you helped anyways'_

' _ **You are so lucky I can't hurt you in this cage'**_

' _Just lend me some chakra so I can be sure I wasn't followed'_

Allowing his eyes to show their true appearance naruto's pupils elongated into slits that went through each of the concentric rings.

His senses expanded dramatically, giving him a mental image of all sentient beings in ten mile radius. From each insignificant mouse on the ground to the villages scrambling in panic five minutes south, all that thought became known to Naruto's mind.

His eyes returned to normal as the appearance of the old man faded. He was safe now, the Konoha Shinobi whet still tending to their wounds and so his jumped into the trees heading for the coast.

Turns out that holiday was his best bet, now he was on his former homes radar which meant he had to dispappear.

And the land of whirlpools was the best place for that.

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Holiday

The atmosphere in the hokages office was tense to say the least, despite being the only occupant Tsunades aura would have weighed down on anyone who dared set foot inside.

A client had died, that was nothing new. Yet an aristocratic lord whom had sought out Jiraiya himself and hired some of her most promising shinobi, that was just embarrassing.

The best she could do to save face was to let everyone know that there client had lured his killer without the consent of his guards and continued to hold open court where he had been killed.

Yet the matter of his death was one that trouble the blonde hokage. She had no doubt in Sakura skills as a medic yet she just couldn't believe that with a single touch the 'wandering sage' as the townspeople called him had taken the noble lords life, with no internal of external injuries and completely erased all electrical activity in the brain.

It was as if he had simply sucked out the poor man's soul for crying out loud.

Kakashi's observations also warranted trouble. Holding a henge in battle was no was easy thing, her own transformation being based around her yin seal. Add to that the use of techniques foreign even to kakashi and knocking out two seasoned Chuunin with minimal effort, this guy was no push over.

With Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru out cold no one was able to get a trace on the murderer. Her best bet was for Jiraiya to see if he could pick up anything.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality, without waiting a man in dark clothing with his right eye and right arm covered hobbled in using his wooden cane to support himself.

Tsunade's mood soured as the tension in the air only grew, Danzō was always bad news in the hokages office.

"Good day hokage-sama how have you been?"

"What do you want you old geezer"

The insult seemed to pass over the man's head.

"Never one for small talk I see, Hiruzen seemed to always cherish that part..." just the same the light scorn passed over her own head "...a recent failure by Kakashi Hatake and your own apprentice Sakura Haruno has brought some worry to myself and the council, I have come on behalf of the council to discuss the implications and ensure you understand the consequences"

Tsunades scowl only grew

"I am well aware of the fall out that will come from this mission, I have sent word to the fire Daimyo and he has already reassured his confidence and support in our village" lucky Shizune had reminded her and drafted a letter she just had to sign.

"That good to hear my lady, although I was more concerned about the reputation of Konoha. A ruling lord of the aristocracy of our country has died at the hands of a hired hand in our borders, the other villages will see this as a grave weakness, if I had known of this mission before you had sent out a team I would have strongly suggested multiple teams or even a squad of ANBU to ensure we wouldn't have been embarrassed like this."

"The late lord had already lured his killer to the village before kakashi and his team had arrived, I doubt even Anbu would have stopped the man's death under the same circumstances"

"They would have at the least captured the assalent after the fact" Tsunade's head was aching at this point. The mans slight smirk at having won the verbal bout was infuriating.

"Your words have wisdom Danzō, I will take them in mind next time an important assignment comes to my desk" she hoped that was all she had to say get Danzō to piss off.

"Thank you my Lady that is all I ask, on another note I have taken the liberty in helping bring the murderer to justice…" reaching into his coat the warhawk pulled out a vanilla folder "... a few ears across the land have given word of a chain smoking blonde monk wearing a long white robe making his way east to the coast, fortunately I have been tracking this man for some time now so the reports I can assure a recent and accurate." With that Danzō handed the folder to his Kage.

"This information would have been invaluable to have a week ago Danzō, why did you not come forward before"

"If I had known of the mission beforehand I would have" again the smirk didn't go unnoticed.

"Thank you Danzo, dismissed" without pause the old man bowed lowly and left the office.

Putting the thoughts of removing his other arm aside, Tsunade looked over the folder in her hands. Indeed the man was as frugal as ever, the notes were detailed right down to the hour, where he got this information she did not know, however its use was more important at the moment.

"Shizune!" The women poked her head inside the office.

"Get me Kakashi and team guy ASAP!" Without pause the Hokages aid left to do as commanded.

It seemed that the last note in the folder mentioned a boat ride headed for water country only that a sinlge person didn't get off at their destination.

The only land along the sea route was the abandoned land of the whirling tides, a treacherous nation yet a favoured hideout for pirates, runaways and of course missing ninja.

Perhaps Jiraiya would be best handling this, he was on the coast at the moment. A spare ANBU squad would also help to get the elders of her back.

* * *

The eastern sea that separated from the mainland and the far flung islands of the land of water were turbulent and prone to storms, the waters closer to the mainland were easy to navigate but the open sea was only sailed by seasoned captains and the odd idiot.

The many currents that flowed the length of the sea culminated around a small island far of the coast of the land of fire. It's trademark whirlpools that surrounded its shore providing an ideal defensive barrier between the beach and any whom would try and take the island in large numbers.

The narrow gaps between the whirlpools allowed smaller vessels to reach shore, there mobility allowing them to quickly escape any ripe that would draw them to there end. Since the islands abandonment pirates had taken residence seeing as the Shinobi of the world rarely came this way.

Naruto saw the country as a hideaway of sorts, he had long ago disposed of any ill minded residents and one could say he had the whole country to himself.

The whirlpools were easy to bypass, a powerful water jutsu was all that was needed to negate the twisting tides long enough to walk by with no trouble.

He loved this place, a country of his own

The ruins of ages since past gave a sense of dread though, one that made Naruto quite disheartened. How a nation of the greatest sealmasters and swordsman was wiped out in a night was something he hated to think on. The threat they must have posed and the power they held would indeed have been great to behold. Why was he thinking of that though, he was meant to be on holiday.

His small newly built hut was all he needed out here, a good view of the beach and plenty of room to train made it an ideal land to call home, for a little while at least.

He had come here many times in his travels, yet each time felt like he was coming home. The land of his ancestors welcomed him with open arms and golden shores.

The cool breeze and sounds of the unrestricted wildlife filled his hearing. He sat cross legged, eyes closed as he allowed the feeling of nature overwhelm him. Every breath was slow and steady, his pulse slowing to a snail's pace and his chakra surrounding his body in a silver glow of power and purity.

Dark markings grew around his closed eyes which opened to reveal silver ringed orbs. His tanned skin shined in the mid morning sun and his golden spikes moved on their own accord.

' _Have you got it from here Kurama?'_

' _ **Sure thing'**_

Standing up tall with his bare chest and long black pants that billowed in the breeze Naruto moulded his special chakra.

" **Shinra Tensei"** the blast of gravity blew the trees into smithereens

" **Banshou Ten'in"** the broken splinters and earth flew back towards him

" **Shura no Ko"** his arm opened in an unnatural fashion revealing a cannon of sorts that decimated the debris in a golden beam of chakra.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** in a puff of smoke a flock of pure white doves appeared in the air, all bearing the same eyes as him as their vision was shared with their master

" **Meifu No Ō"** from the ground a depths of the earth a grotesque looking creature rose with Rinnegan eyes that shone in the sunlight. It jaw open wide as flames of blue and red spewd forth to cover the ground turning earth and trees into ash

" **Futon: Wrath of the Wind God"** his chest grew to a great size before he exhaled a blinding light of pure wind chakra. The minuscule blades that made up his breathe sliced and diced all in its path in a long wind of airborne death.

" **Katon: Hell Fire"** blue flame shot from his lips that coated every surface in a deadly blaze of fire and heat.

" **Katon: Fire prison"** the flames moved on their own to form a sphere of blue hell. The orb hovering just of the blackened earth.

" **Suiton: Divine wave"** Naruto shot water from his mouth that twisted and turned, crashing over the ground extinguishing the blaze and creating a Heavy cloud of steam.

With a smile that threatens to split his face Naruto brushed the nonexistent dust of his shoulders.

"Still got it"

Turning to make his way back to his humble domicile, Naruto found himself unable to move as his left left seemed to turn into stone.

"Oh for fuck sake" as the stone crept up onto his thigh Naruto form the tiger seal before expelling a great deal of chakra.

' _Come on Kurama'_

' _ **Don't blame me, you didn't have to shoot out every technique you have, I can't absorb natural energy properly with all this distraction you imbecile'**_

' _Fine, guess we'll have to try again latter'_

His eyes returning to there normal colour with his skin and hair losing their divine glow. Naruto hit his affected left with a closed fist making the thin layer of petrified skin shatter.

It stung like a bitch though.

' _It takes me exactly a minute and fifteen seconds to gather enough natural energy to enter sage mode which only lasts for five minutes a pop. I can't go any quicker than that so I need you to absorb it for me'_

He was met with only silence, the stupid fox was probably licking its wounded pride.

* * *

Thousands of white snakes filled the room, their foul blood sprayed across the floor. A demonic looking figure sat atop the pile, it's face reminiscent of a serpent with great fangs and sliced eyes.

Surrounded by this reptilian massacre there was a lone boy, his sword sheared and his Sharingan eyes glowing in the dim light.

Sasuke had done what many desired yet few could, he had killed Orochimaru of the Sannin.

The snake had tried to take him on in a weakened state, but his failing body was not up to the task. Taking in his true, grotesque form Orochimaru had invaded his min yet even that failed, his Sharingan overpowering the body transfer jutsu.

No the lifeless of one of the world most feared Shinobi lay at his feet.

He made his way out of the room and out of the underground hideout, passing by a shocked Kabuto and a few henchmen.

The confrontation with his late master had only boosted his Uchiha pride. The power of his eyes alone defeated the Sannin.

His next task though would be the fulfilment of his lifelong ambition. He needed help though, if only to keep away any interference.

Orochimaru was always the kind to hold onto people who may serve a greater purpose when the need arose, seeing as he was no in oblivion Sasuke would take on the snakes assets for his own use.

* * *

Jiraiya was never one for missions, he preferred to do his part in his own way and not be bound by the follies and regulations of missions.

He had spent the better part of a decade and a half wondering the world keeping an ear out for any ill intention towards his home. His information had more than once save the lives of his comrades back home and abroad.

Yet for whatever reason he chose not to fathom, Tsunade had seen fit to overkill the fuck out of this current situation.

Team guy, kakashi and himself along with a squad of Anbu was a little more than necessary in his not so humble opinion.

He could understand the worry though, anyone who hid in the land of waves did indeed not want to be found and extra hands were always handy.

He guessed he could make up time for his research once he dealt with this 'wandering sage'.

Bah, a sage. He was a real sage, trained in the ancient art of senjutsu by the great roads of Mt Myobokuzan.

Sitting back in his small booth inside a quiet bar, the toad Sannin downed his last drink and left. He would have liked to try his luck with the busty waitress but he was on the clock now.

* * *

Kakashi and team guy would arrive in the port city tomorrow morning. The Anbu not far behind. Their boat ride was scheduled just before noon and it took a good three hours to get close enough to the abandoned island in order to walk the remaining distance.

A good night's rest would rid the alcohol out of his system as he couldn't handle guy and a hangover at the same time.

Oh how he longed to be on the road again, on his own with nothing but his purse limiting his actions, not that he paid anyways.

"Come now, let's jump in a fiery sprint of YOUTH!"

"Yes Gai-Sensei"

This had been going on for the last day and a half since they left Konoha, guy would spout out some inspirational nonsense and everyone but lee would ignore it.

Kakshis truly cherished their friendship, he counted guy as his closest friend but he could live without the preaching of youth every fuck five minutes.

Other then that their travel had been quite average. The Anbu that followed them remained silent as ever and while guy and his clone lead the charge himself, Tenten and Neji stayed in the middle.

They would arrive at the port by sunset and meet up with Jiraiya who would take charge. Tomorrow they would catch the boat ride and halfway through they would jump overboard and head south to the land of waves.

Jiraiya had taken the liberty of booking a return ticket, so they had two days to catch the boat ride back or they would have to water walk the whole way back to the mainland, which kakashi hoped to avoid.

A part of him actually looked forward to fighting the assalent. His wounded pride at having failed a mission getting to him and therefore his pride demanded the capture of death of that stupid dumb pop head that soured his impeccable record.

He was kakashi if the Sharingan after all.

* * *

The sun began to dip below the treeline and the sounds and lights of civilisation came into view among the green tree tops. The group quietly sighed in relief, now they could at least lay in a bed tonight and not the hard ground in the forest.

The divine river as it was once called, is the wide river that flowed through the old village hidden among the whirlpools. It's waters sourcing from the few lakes atop the high mountains situated in the middle of the island country. The divine river fed the otherwise infertile lands of the countryside and the annual flooding washed away the seasonal overgrowth.

The village of Uzushio was now just an empty ruin of Broken buildings and upturned earth. The site of it was a representation of the might of the great nations and their apparent right to hold sway over the world.

To Naruto it was a sign of the petty ignorance of men and their lust for greed. Nevertheless the secrets that remained hidden beneath the stones had allowed him to grow in wisdom and strength following the old practices of the ancient Uzumaki

He had first come to this land four or more years ago, to hide from the world and remain undisturbed. The pirates and ill wanted peoples that had harboured here were but a nuisance that he exterminated. Searching the ruins he had come across a series of vaults with delicate seals and barriers that made it seem impenetrable. A small drop of blood was all that was needed before the wealth of knowledge and history become his own.

The full collection of the Uzumaki Clan spanded their history in ancient times, splitting from their Senju cousins and hiding from the world. From each great mind that was born in the red haired clan to the special abilities their blood gave them, even a few jutsu here and there was read and memorised. Even the knowledge of senjutsu, taken for the ancient sages of the time before Shinobi was there to behold.

It gave Naruto a sense of family, a sense of inheritance and continuity to take on as his own.

He found it particularly interesting that his family was descended from the Rikudo Sennin by virtue of the Senju, as well as the interesting relationship with the Uchiha.

Looking over the dusty tomes and linen scrolls, stories of ages since past played out in his mind. He hoped to stay here for a while, it had been to long since he had come here.

Not like anyone would come knocking anyways.

chapter end


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Holiday Ends

The marketplace of Konohagakure was a sprawling centre of economic activity. Goods from across the land culminating into a single place where all was for sale.

Here we find one Hinata Hyuuga walking through the street of vendors purchasing her weekly necessities.

"Have a great day Hyuuga-sama!"

"Thank you sir" the shopkeeper bowed in thanks as the Hyuuga made her way out of the stall.

Being the elder child of the clan head but not the heir, Hinata was in a traditionally unique position.

Having no title in the clan but still being Hiashis eldest daughter, Hinata was not truly apart of the main family yet unable to be put inside the branch family.

This status spared her from her clans caged bird seal at least.

As such she had no benefits of her noble birth, such as having her food and clothes provided for her and a certain level of political immunity, so she had to provide for herself. She had moved out of her father's house when she became a chunin but still lived in the outskirts of the compound as a way to distance herself from her ill minded family.

Making her way back to said compound, a voice sounded from across the street "Hey Hinata!"

Looking towards the sound one Sakura Haruno made her way over to the shy teen.

"Hey Hinata"

"Hello Sakura" Hinata bowed politely

"So um how are you doing?"

"I'm fine t-thank you for asking"

The two shared an awkward moment with Hinata looking at her hands and Sakura trying to find the words to speak.

"Look um, I just wanted to talk seeing as we haven't spoken in a long time, you know since…"

Hinata eyes widened slightly in surprise, understanding what the empty words meant. "...what is try to say is well I'm sorry"

Sakura blushed as her features became quite sad and depressed.

"W-What for s-sakura?" Hinata really wanted to get out of this, her voice began to tremble and she felt like she was going to faint.

"After the last mission, i guess old feelings came to mind and I just wanted to say sorry for getting in the way I guess… of you and Naruto" Tears welled up in both of the girls eyes "I know that you cared for him very much and I imagine that you wanted to tell him how you felt, I'm sorry that his feelings were always aimed at me and I never really told him that that I wasn't interested instead of punching him for it"

Sakura truly felt ashamed of herself. Old guilt came to the forefront and she couldn't hold back.

"If things would have been different, if Naruto was still here...I just want to say that you two would have been the perfect couple." And with that the pinkete left the trembling Hyuuga shaken and crying in the street, herself close to a mess.

Hinata found the strength to calm her nerves and made her way home. Sakuras words had meant a lot to her and she couldn't ignore that a small part of her had always hated the pink kunoichi for the fact that Naruto's ill guided and desperate affection was always aimed at her.

Old feeling came back and once again thoughts of a different time and a difficult world were the blonde haired boy was still alive flooded her mind. If only she had found the strength to tell him how she felt then maybe they could have shared just a little time before he left.

If only.

White waters and blue waves crashed on the golden beaches of the land of waves as the party of Konoha Shinobi arrived to their destination.

Jiraiya took a minute to scan the surroundings as his group catched a well earned breathe. The nostalgia wasn't missed, here was the home of one of the oldest and greatest clans in Shinobi history. Or at least it was.

Thoughts of an orphaned student and a red haired girl came to mind, both of whom had met an untimely end. Here was their homeland and the feeling of loss and dread was not lost on him.

He had no right to be here, he didn't deserve to be here.

"Alright gang here is how we are gonna do it"

The group crowded around the white haired Sannin

"According to some trustworthy reports our target is hiding out here in the lands of the whirling tides. We have two days till the next boat ride so we gotta be snappy about it. Anbu boys…" said Anbu stood straight waiting for orders "... your gonna search the countryside for any large chakra signature and piss them off, after that your gonna bait them and draw them to a designated area where we will all be waiting." The squad nodded

"Team fist punch…" team guy stepped forward "... you are gonna look around for a good spot to capture this asshole, tenten honey I need you to use your skills to booby trap the hell out wherever you choose so we have a better chance of capturing this guy alive" The group nodded

"Now seeing as myself, kakashi and Guy are the biggest hitters here, we are gonna be the ones to engage in open combat when our charge arrives. Kakashi seeing as this guy embarrassed you quite thoroughly…" said Jounin was already getting sick of the old hermits talking "... I'll leave it to you to land the knockout blow"

"Now we have orders to capture the perp alive but if that proves to difficult then we are to kill him without mercy… any questions, I don't care now dismissed my cute little Shinobi"

The group dispersed leaving the Sannin alone with his own devices.

Oh how he longed for a cold drink, a pretty waitress and a soft bed to enjoy the night, the quicker this mission was over then the quicker he could get back those double D's and sweet Z's.

The next day

" _ **Once upon a time, a young man came to a far away land to escape the world and master the powers of nature…"**_

"Zzzzzzzz"

" _ **With unparalleled potential, the young man trained and trained to master the ancient techniques of his forebears…"**_

"Zzzzzzz… ramen...Zzzzzzz"

" _ **Yet for all his power and strength, one thing always stood in his way…."**_

"Zzzzz… yes Tsuki-chan lower mmmm...Zzzzz"

" _ **And that was the fact that he was FUCKING ASLEEP!"**_

"What the! What's going on?!" Naruto woke in a startle from the mental shout of his resident Bijuu.

" _ **You came here to train Gaki not sleep, it's fucking midday so go do something you lazy ingrate!"**_

"I was just napping, you do it all the time!" He said aloud.

" _ **I'm a fox it's what we do"**_

"Your an Asshole really" he said as he got up from his futon and stretched his sore muscles. He had been trying to master maintaining his intake of matural energy on the go with Kurama but their efforts had been for naught,l. Each time he used a technique or moved without warning the fox would lose focus and the petrification would begin. It was understandable Naruto could admit, the fox was no way a master of the art but if he was gonna make any use of Sage mode then they would have to learn.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as explosions rocked the clearing around him. Bits of rock and timber flew around him before the dust settled.

A figure flew from his left, fist stretched out to punch his lights out if Naruto hadn't blocked it with a backhand and returned the strike. The figure burst in a cloud of smoke to reveal a wooden log.

" _A fucking substitution"_

Another blur on his right, this time coming in much faster. Naruto caught the kunai at the handle and blocked the three behind it.

Purple eyes settled on four people standing across from him in the clearing. They each wore what appeared to be overly colourful baggy clothes complete with ridiculous face paint and red noses.

Wait...clowns?

Naruto pauses for a moment not in the slightest expecting anything like this this

"What...the fuck... are you?" The dumbfounded blonde found it hard to concentrate with the silly appearance of his attackers, who the hell dressed like that anyway.

Three of the four clowns made some stupid poses, dancing around like fools on hot coals and doing what looked like the hokey pokey dance. Naruto simply stood there eyebrow razed and mouth agape. The dancing clowns jumped into the trees leaving there fellow makeup covered colleague alone with Naruto.

"Clowns are cool, that coat makes your butt look fat" he said pointing a lollipop at the blonde before darting off in the same direction as his entourage.

Once again the wheel struggled to turn in Naruto's mind, what the fuck just happened. Then the fact that these idiots had attacked him out of the blue came back to mind and with that he dashed off following the creeps.

" _ **What… the hell… was that?"**_

" _I have no idea… but they're gonna pay"_

Leaping over the high branches of the forest Naruto used his rinnegan eyes to track the foursome. He could see them in the distance and noted that it was in fact not a Henge but their true appearance.

Seriously who the hell dressed like that?

As he jumped off a tree branche Naruto saw in the corner of his eye an explosive note which went off breaking the branch he was standing on.

As he began to fall Naruto rushed through a quick set of hand seals.

" **Futon: Great breakthrough!"**

He breathed a massive gush of wind from his mouth that propelled him back into the trees to follow in pursuit.

These clowns had it in for him but they were not gonna see sunset.

Dodging a few more explosive notes and trip wires Naruto came onto a clearing where the four clowns had stopped.

"You idiots picked the wrong guy to piss off, I would've killed you just for dressing like that..."

" _ **Ah Naruto…"**_

"...I mean who the hell thinks a clown costume is anything to wear in a fight huh, how can you even move…"

" _ **Oh Naruto…"**_

"... this coat is a Takihiro designer brand and for your information it extenuates my body figure ok…"

" _ **Naruto…"**_

"...you know words hurt and body shaming has no place this day and age, so I'm gonna hurt you just as much as you hurt my feeli-"

" _ **For fucksake NARUTO!"**_

" _WHAT!"_

" _ **LOKK AROUND YOU!"**_

"Ok fine…. oh shit"

His purple ringed eyes widened in shock at the people gathered around him. How had he been lured so easily, now he was up shit creek without a paddle.

Five people stared back at him, five people he had hope to never see again.

Kakashi

Gai

Neji

Tenten

Lee

Jiraiya

The clowns

They all staired just as surprised at the fact that the one whom they all thought was dead was standing in front of them.

Kakashis broken voice broke the intense silence

"N-Naruto?"

Yep indeed, shit hath hit the fan.

Moments earlier

"Good choice of scenery team Guy, big enough to surround him, not so big so he can make a run for it"

"Thank you Lord Jiraiya-sama, your confidence makes me feel so youthful again!"

"Oh Guy Sensei, our efforts have been recognised!"

"Yes my youthful pupil, now let's burn in a bright shine of fiery you-"

"PLEASE don't do that, I mean the Anbu should be coming soon so we need to be ready"

"Hai"

Jiraiya would never understand the obsession with youth nor what 'make me feel youthful' really meant. He just hoped that the skin tight jumpsuit could hide their dignity seeing how excited they now were.

"Neji how far?" Kakashi asked the Hyuuga prodigy.

Said prodigy activated his Byakugan looking for the Anbu squad.

"The... uh... Anbu squad is five hundred metres North, coming in hot, the target is about a hundred metres behind and he's…." his eyes widened in shock as the stoic Hyuuga looked lost for words.

"What is it Neji?" Tenten concerned voice asked

Neji couldn't answer as the group of Anbu clowns entered the clearing.

"He's hot on our tail, be ready!" the captain shouted as he and his team drew their kunai ready for a fight.

"You idiots picked the wrong guy to piss off, I would've killed you just for dressing like that..."

The Konoha Shinobi froze at hearing his voice

"...I mean who the hell thinks a clown costume is anything to wear in a fight huh, how can you even move…"

The long spiky blonde hair, sun kissed skin, the whisker mark on each cheek, there was no mistaking it.

"... This coat is a Takihiro designer brand and for your information it extenuates my figure ok…"

For Neji the mere sight of his massive chakra reserve and unique signature made it certain.

"...you know words hurt and body shaming has no place this day and age, so I'm gonna hurt you just as much as you hurt my feeli-"

As if he finally caught sight of the familiar faces, Naruto mirrored their shock and suppose.

"... oh shit"

Yes, oh shit indeed.

"N-Naruto?" Kakashi's voice broke the silence, said blonde remained still like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Is it really you?" Again no reply

For all the Shinobi gathered, Shinobi and not the clowns, the shock of Naruto left them lost for words. For Jiraiya though the sight of his eyes made chills run the length of his spine.

' _Rinnegan…'_ the very eyes of his late student, the eyes of the sage. Twice in a lifetime and twice in his own pupils.

Naruto's eyes darted across the clearing looking for a quick escape, his vision showing the series of elaborate traps strung up through the trees. This wasn't gonna be easy, he wouldn't be able to leave the scene without bloodshed and there was no way he was leaving the island without them following his trail. Not now, not with his identity blown.

' _Any ideas?'_

" _ **Give me a minute to build up enough**_ _ **natural e**_ _ **nergy, use sage mode to beat them up so**_ _ **bad that t**_ _ **hey can't follow"**_

' _Good idea'_

"Yeah it's me, long time no see Kakashi" seeing as he had to buy some time Naruto chose not to hide any anger from his features.

"W-what happened, I thought you were dead" Kakashi's voice sounded like he had seen kami herself, so Naruto may as well enjoy this while he could.

"Yeah well things happened, I still ended up alright though so I can't complain"

"How… didn't… I thought… what the hell Naruto, why didn't you come back!"

Naruto smiled at this "come back where exactly?"

Kakashi's lone eye looked furious "come to Konoha, come back home!"

"Oh that place, sorry I've been all around the world so you need to be more specific. Besides Konoha was never my home"

That statement sent shockwaves through everyone, except the clowns of course the were just clowning around.

"H-how can you say that Naruto?" This time it was Neji who spoke

"Easy, with my mouth. How else would I talk"

"How could you leave your home and all your friends?!" Lee took the lead this time, his big thick caterpillar eyebrows rose to new heights as the teens emotions grew.

"I have no home and uh what friends?"

"How can you say that Naruto?! We thought you were dead, we mourned you and remembered you, does that mean nothing" Tenten screeching voice reminded Naruto of nails scratching a chalkboard.

"If you were my friends then you would know exactly why I left. As for the whole mourning and remembering part, thanks but no thanks" that cheesy smile and light hearted voice made everyone angry beyond words.

"How do you have those eyes?" Jiraiya's voice carried no shock or sadness, only serious curiosity.

"Ah now there's a question worth answering, as for that I haven't a fucking clue although I do believe my last name and the fluffy guy may have something to do with it" Naruto replied as he caught sight of everyone gearing up to engage, to bad.

"Well anyways thank you all for stopping by but I'll have to get going now, send Tsunade a big fuck you from me will ya"

"We can't let you go Naruto" Kakashi's now visible Sharingan eye spun with the idle threat.

"Well I'm sorry about that but you see…" he closed his eyes as dark marks appeared around them and his skin gained an unearthly glow

"... your minute is up and I really got to go" opening his eyes his now silver Rinnegan pulsed in a show of power, a power that shocked Jiraiya to his core.

"Sayonara bitches **Shinra Tensei!** " The wave of pure energy erupted from Naruto, churning through the earth and grass as all the Shinobi, even the clowns, were sent flying as blinding speed only to be stopped by trees, stone or the hard ground.

"And for good measure you creepy clown freaks **Suiton: Great Tsunami!"** A roaring wave of rushing water erupted from Naruto's open mouth and crashed with unrelenting force into the vulnerable circus troop. The water carried them further away from the clearing before the it faded into the soil having lost its energy and leaving them gushing for air with broken bones and running makeup.

As Jiraiya jumped to his feet he felt a rib or two ache in pain, definitely broken. The sight that met him made his skin pale. He fell to one knee in pain as he scanned the upturned trees and broken earth for one Naruto Uzumaki.

He was gone.

"DAMMIT" punching the ground in anger the Sannin allowed himself to lay down in order to ease the pain. Whatever it was that sent him flying held some serious power.

He saw Kakashi in no better shape, his arm looked broken and Guy was no better. Lee was out cold and Tenten was nursing a dislocated elbow. Neji seemed to be in the better state although the way his eyes were spinning a concusion was the likely diagnosis.

The Anbu clowns looked the worst of all, that water jutsu having beaten already broken bodies.

Their captain smiled slightly to himself, seemingly finding something funny out of the current painful predicament.

"At least… we found… one good thing boys..." he spoke between heavy breaths "... the clown gig... seems to be... the best bait in Anbu history" the other clowns only moaned in pain, their injuries negating any care factor whatsoever.

All the while across the woods and on the golden beaches, Naruto eyes returned to normal as he held his hands in a single seal.

" **Shadow clone Jutsu!"**

A large puff of smoke and a hundred blond look alikes appeared before they each scattered over the ocean waves. They all ran into the sunset in a different direction so no one could follow the right trail.

The real Naruto ran over the water heading north east

" _ **What are you going to do now?"**_ Kuramas voice only showed concern and worry for his Jinchuuriki.

"I don't know, they know I'm alive now so I can only run, guess I really shouldn't have taken that contract hey Kurama"

" _ **There's no turning back now Naruto, only planning for the future. I hope you realise that they ain't gonna let you out of there sight, especially with your eyes"**_

"Trust me… I know" the fact that his easy days of wonder and travel were over only made his heart wrench. He loved living by himself and for himself but now he'd have to double check his steps and look over his shoulder.

"We had a good run didn't we, the great Wandering sage haha"

" _ **We sure did kid no**_ _ **w**_ _ **get going it's gonna be dark soon"**_

As the sun began to fall below the blue horizen the flood of Naruto's kept running across the ocean. The true blonde meanwhile headed to a place he could trust, a place he was welcome.

It was spring time anyway, the weather should be lovely.

Chapter end


End file.
